Who Would Have Guessed?
by Priestesspandora
Summary: AU There is no Undertaker only Felice. The Undertakers soul was instead put into the body of a demon. Now with Demon Massacres happening on a daily basis and Ciel wanting her help. Felice is no longer able to stay under the radar in a body she wasn't even supposed to have. But who wants to be a demon?
1. I Volunteer

I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MANY GAY CANONS!

From the outside the little bakery was as normal as they came. Only a few people knew what secrets lay in the very walls of the shop. After all, who would have thought that the most famous baker in Victorian England was a retired reaper and the head of England's underground.

Today, said baker was relaxing behind the counter watching with hidden eyes the costumers that came and went. You would be surprised the info you could pick up by just watching and listening. If you put on a friendly face, people will spill a bit more that they would have otherwise. And if you are sharp enough it is quite easy to pick up on those little clues.

At the moment, the reaper was half eared listening to a man who was thinly veiling the fact he had murdered his wife. The door banging open was a startling surprise to the occupants of the restaurant. Who it was exactly was even more surprising, and several people started inching to the door in an attempt to escape.

Because no one who has ever done anything wrong wants to be in the same room, heck the same country, as the Queen's Guard Dog and his suspicious butler. Before long the only people left were the unexpected visitors and the baker.

She noticed that there seemed to be one too many people with the normal duo today, another demon... Lovely. The demon was dressed in black as most demons are, but what was making her take a second glance was the short silvery hair on top of his head and the deep grey eyes.

'This day could be more interesting then I originally thought' I observed as I setteled back in my chair and waited for the young lord to talk. I didn't have to wait long.

"I need information involving the demon massacres that have been going on," the Earl's voice was as bossy and rude as ever.

'The demon massacre huh? That explains the mysterious demons role in this whole thing. But it didn't explain why Little Phantomhive was helping him.'

"You know the price, Earl. What information do you have to offer me in return?" That was my price. I needed information that was equal to the one that I give to you. I used to go by laughs but I haven't really been in the mood to laugh since the realization that I was quite literally thousands of years old and I am still alone.

Ciel's face grew grim as he got ready to tell something that he no doubt had no right to tell me. "Prince Soma is a bastard child of India's king. That's why he has come to England to get away from the mockery."

'How interesting' I thought to myself. Who would have guessed?

"That is quite satisfactory, demon massacre you say?" Now was the fun part.

"Yes, the demons are blaming the reapers and the reapers are blaming the Angels and of course the Angels are saying the demons are faking it," Sebastian explained, "Who exactly did it?"

I pretend like I am thinking hard about the answer before I smile, "Something like that will take more than the knowledge that The Prince is a bastard child," I said with a smirk.

From my spot I could literally hear the Guard Dog's teeth grinding together. However, he did open his mouth to tell me something, whether it was what I asked for or not is debatable considering his temper. Either way it wouldn't have been worth hearing out.

"Uh-uh, I have already heard from you Early dear. Let your new little Demon friend try his hand shall we?" Here was the moment of truth to figure out who exactly this guy...er...demon was.

You could see the looks pass between the trio before looking like they had come to a decision. Hopefully the right one.

"I would be honored, My Lady," the demon said in a creepy voice that could only be described as something an Undertaker would have (?), "The name is Adrian, Adrian Creevan. And I have something that you will love," who knew a demon could look that attractive to a former reaper? Shake out of it! Think of what Iris would say!

"Did you happen to know that the Trancy brat's butler, Claude, and Sebastian are brothers? And used to be closer than twins?" By this time Bassy was shooting Adrian all kind of glares. For my part I was sitting completely unmoving with my jaw hanging open.

The hatred between the two butlers was legendary and they used to be... BROTHERS! And not just that, they used to be close!

The irony of it was too much to bear and I heard myself laugh for the first time in several hundred years. I didn't know I could laugh anymore!

When I had finally settled down I looked up in time to see Sebastian gently close Ciel's mouth, good to know I wasn't the only one. One second thought that could have been for seeing me laughing...

"Neither the Reapers or the Angels did it, and the Demons have played no part in the murder of their people," the vague answer was by now expected of me by the duo but Adrian didn't look happy with my answer.

"Well the who did it!?" You could hear the impatience in his voice.

"That's the question isn't it? Who exactly is so unhappy with all other creature groups that they would a war between them? Hmmm I wonder!" The sarcasm in my voice wasn't making Adrian like me anymore.

"...humans," this was Sebastian who whispered the answer. Unsurprisingly he was the first to put together the clues.

Humans have always been jealous of the supernatural. Rarely seeing the bad in being one of us. And one thing about humans... Their inability to let anyone have more power than them. So of course they would try to wipe us out. The question is do I want to unretire for this war? Or just let the newer generation handle it. After all, all generations have their challenge and this is theirs. But will they will be able to handle it? No...Crap, I know what I have to do... Decided I snapped out of my train of thought.

"Exactly! See class? Mr. Michalis has the answer! Humans! The humans hate everyone but themselves. Nothing new," I am such a smartass sometimes!

I could see Ciel's patience wearing down quickly and his jerky motion to leave was just that, jerky.

Sebastian and Ciel were quick to start to leave. Same with Adrian, however he actually looked back to meet my eyes. Interesting.

"Leaving so soon?" I said, my voice high and innocent.

"We really must be on our way, we need to try and get as many people ready to fight as possible," Sebastian said, looking for Ciel's approval in his words. He received a nod.

"And if I wanted to join this little army of yours?" This time there was no mistaking the rare sincerity in my voice.

If i wanted to help my fellow reapers through this I would have to work with the people most likely to succeed, and at the moment all signs are pointing towards Ciel's army.

Ciel raised an eyebrow in intrigue, "I would say, welcome aboard Felice, you haven't made a mistake in joining us."

And for the second time that day I laughed. Mistake? Please. Everything I do is a mistake it doesn't mean they don't work out in the end.


	2. II Dresses Suck

I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI! IF I DID FINNY WOULD STILL HAVE HIS BIRD!

Just a note, this is before Ciel meets Alois so they don't know each other. Felice however does in fact know him...

I have made a mistake. Ignore what I said before. This is awful.

Not hours after having agreed to help Ciel with the demon massacre, I was already regretting it.

Let's get something straight, I am not a girly girl. One of the things I had to overcome when starting a business in London in this century, is people expect certain things from women that I can't give. Wearing dresses is one of them. I have never worn a dress. Shinigamis don't care what you wear as long as it is something you can work in it. So there has been no need too.

So for the better part of a year, my restaurant was a scandal. No high class member of society wanted to eat from a place where the owner was one, a woman and two, an unbecoming woman. And since no high class member came, no middle class came either. That changed around Christmas three years ago when I sold my pastries undercover at the Holiday market. When word got around that I cooked them... Let's just say they no longer cared about who made them.

Now I wished I had learned how to wear a dress, particularly a corset. Ciel(Sebastian) had traced one of the demons responsible for the murders to the Trancy manor. We had narrowed it down to either the triplets or Hannah, since Claude stays by Brat #2's side all the time. However now, we knew it to be Hannah who is behind it since the only witness, a rather burly looking demon with bad breath, said it had been one person. I still couldn't shake the feeling we were missing something though.

Unfortunately, the minute I started piecing together what was leaving me with a growing feeling of unease, was the moment Mey-Rin gave another pull of the corset strings. After that the only thought in my head was how much I wanted to kill Ciel for making me do this.

The dress itself wasn't bad. Plain, but that was to be expected for someone who was acting like a middle class man's wife. It was deep red which wasn't the best on my light skin but was perfect for my black hair. It ruffled out at the hips and setteled down to touch the floor along with the black fabric underneath.

Overall, the dress wasn't the problem, it was beautiful. It was the fact that Earl Pirate was forcing me to wear it. I was more inclined to play a guy then to play a meek little bride.

Finally when the death trap was firmly cutting off any and all passages of air to my lungs, Ciel told me the whole plan.

I wish I could say it was bad, but it was really good and I don't even think I can put this one on Sebastian's genius. No, this one was all Brat #1's idea.

The plan was to show up at the annual Trancy ball, which luckly was scheduled exactly when we needed it to be, and say Ciel was head of a new Noble family from France and he was hoping to come and meet with his fellow Nobles in this country. Sebastian was playing his Butler (obviously). But here was the fun part. Adrian was playing his tutor and I Adrian's wife.

Hypothetically it would work, however I knew differently.

"It will never work," I said after Ciel finished explaining the plan, "I know the Trancys personally and no amount of makeup and fancy dresses will change that they will recognize me on sight."

The silence following my statement was deafening, and I knew why. We were already about to leave, and I bring this up NOW! But I had a way to change that.

"How about I go alone?" I offer, "Alois would easily let me in and it would be easier still to get Hannah alone to interrogate, especially if I tell Claude why I am doing it. Heck, he will probably let me bag her up!" I kept rambling until Ciel put his hand up and sighed.

"As much as it pains me to say this, you are right you are are best bet to succeeding in this endea..." I missed the rest of his sentence because at that moment Adrian blew up.

"I am not letting her go alone! We are dealing with the killer of hundreds of demons! One lone reaper doesn't stand a chance!" The emotional hurt in his voice surprised me. When was the last time someone sounded like that about me? I knew the answer, never.

'Don't be stupid, Felice. He doesn't care about you he just cares about getting his turn with the killer,' my excuse was hallow in my head and I couldn't help but hear another little traitorous voice whisper excitement for being cared for. I thought I had drowned that voice in self pity years ago. Hmm. Guess I will have to try harder.

"...Felice's decision," Ciel finished what was probably a long speech arguing the different sides... I probably should have listens to that. Oops.

The other three people were looking at me. Obviously expecting me to make a decision but I didn't know what to say. I can see how this could be dangerous for me but at the same time my insides fluttered at the thought of going to a ball alone... With Adrian.

"Ummmmmm..." That is so lame I thought even before I finished my um. What kind of Legendary Shinigami sounds like that? Oh right, me.

"...I guess he can go with me...I mean...I can say he is a friend...It's not entirely...improbable that I would have a demon friend...Claude knows that personally," finally I got it out. Though I hope my words were more confident sounding then I felt.

In all reality I wanted to tell him no and go do it myself but I figured if things went bad, I would need the extra help, and I couldn't let my feeling interfere with the truth of that.

Almost immediately I felt I had made the right decision. Ciel gave me that approving look he gives only rarely and even though he is SO much younger than me, I still sought the beautiful child's approval. Of course, the smile that Adrian sent me had nothing to do with my sudden happiness. Nothing.

"If that is settled I will call a carriage to take you," Sebastian said. He got up and left to do as he said, leaving the remaining people in a suddenly awkward situation.

It didn't last long however, since Ciel, who apparently didn't feel like being awkward in his own house, left with a mumble of piled paperwork needing attention.

Which of course left me and Adrian alone.

Thankfully, he spoke before things got unbearable, "You ready partner?" Don't blush. Don't blush. Crap, you are blushing.

"As ready as pig is to be slaughtered," I replied with my own twist of the famous saying. Oh crap he is smiling at me, breath, just breath.

The smile he gave me did make my heart skip a beat. However I didn't get a feeling of safety or suddenly know everything was going to be alright like they say in the books. But I did know that even if I died, the moment up until that point would be bearable.

AN: There you go! I did the impossible and succeeded!... My arm hurts. And yes Felice is a girl name! Anyway, as unoriginal as this is, reviews do make me write faster and you have THE REVIEWING MASTER to thank for this chapter being out so early. I was honestly going to wait till Saturday night. So many thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
